Plastic Carabin
|attribute = |lethality = 75 (max) |rateoffire = 80 |capacity = 8 |released = 16.4.0 |mobility = 50 |cost = 250 |Level required = 2 |image = Plasticcarabinbig.png|Appearance Plasticcarabinkillicon.png|Kill icon |theme = Toy Themed |number = 587 }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.4.0 update. It can be obtained from the Plastic Army Event. Description It is a Toy themed Sniper weapon which possesses a 10x scope. It also the resembles the M1 Garand. It shoots bullets which have the Area Damage attribute. At max Efficiency, it is two shots anywhere on the body. Appearance It is a light-green carbine featuring a solid stock, and ammo pouch, a bolt action receiver, and a sling. When held, the sling isn't present, instead when reloading, the user discards the used weapon, and pulls out another then removes the sling. Combat The weapon is held by both of the player's hands. It shoots regular bullets with instant travel time, despite it having the Area Damage attribute. The player cycles the bolt after every shot. Despite the weapon not having a scope mounted on the top, it has a 10x scope if the player wishes to attack from long ranges. When reloading, the gun clicks and the player throws the gun behind him. The player then draws out another rifle and throws away the plastic bit connected under the rifle. Strategy It has good damage, a medium fire rate, a small capacity, and a slow mobility. It is a 2 shot anywhere on the body with. It also has the Area Damage attribute. * It has area damage, so aim near you opponents or aim for a group. * The mobility is quite slow, so switch to a weapon with a mobility of 85. * Hide when reloading as the reload rate is quite slow. * You can use this at any range. However, too close range is not recommended, since you will damage yourself in the process. * Use this in long range maps to maximize the scope's usefulness. Counters * Strafe around so you don’t get hit, but be careful that this weapon has area damage. However, the blast radius is quite small. * Attack the user when they’re reloading. * Its fire rate is quite fast, so be sure to jump around when countering this weapon. Recommended Maps *War of Toys *Heavenly Garden Equipment Setups Have a fast firing Primary or Backup weapon to either finish enemies off, or to defend yourself at close range. Changelog 16.4.0 * Initial release. Trivia * It resembles the M1 Garand. ** In real life, the M1 Garand is semi-automatic. However, in-game, it's portrayed as a bolt action rifle. * The developers have misspelled the word "carbine" by spelling it "carabin". * Whenever you reload, you throw away this weapon and then get another Plastic Carabin from nowhere. * Despite not featuring an optical scope (it only has iron sights), it features 10 times zoom. This makes no sense, considering that iron sights in the real world does not feature a telescopic element. * Similar to the Manga Gun and Plastic Bazooka, it releases an onomatopoeic "BOOM!" effect when firing. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Chest Category:Single Shots Category:Mythical Category:Parts Items